Sand, Sun, and Stupidity
by Axel Lives
Summary: w00t! Me, my brother, the Reikai Tantei, and the Sanzo-ikkou are going to the beach for two weeks of sand, sun, and stupidity! Chapter 1: The Suitcase from Hell! have fun reading! poke OO


Chapter 1: The Suitcase from Hell

"Stupid monkey! I said wake up already!!!" Gojyo yelled

"Anyone seen my trunks?" hollered Yusuke

"TOKYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" yelled a shaggy brown haired youth

"Nani, Ryu-kun?" replied a silver-blue eyed girl over her suitcase

"Kuwabara is asleep in my bed! And he hasn't packed!" replied the boy, her younger brother

"Kami-sama help me...okay, go help Hakkai and Kurama finish packing the food and I'll take care of him." she said tying back her shoulder length brown hair

"K!" he said, hazel eyes aglow at the thought of food

Tokyo walked from her room into her brother's to wake Kuwabara using 'gentle persuasion'. She approached the bed and delivered a swift kick to the lump under the sheets.

"OW!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he hollered (A/N: people seem to be doing a lot of that today...)

"Well, I had already gotten you up and I thought you would be packing, but you went to sleep in my brother's bed." she said matter-of-factly

"Why would I be packing?" he asked

"Don't you remember? We're going to the beach for two weeks!" she laughed

"...That's today?!?! I gotta go pack!" he said scrambling from the bed

"Good! Now I can get back to my packing..." she mumbled rounding a corner

As she walked into the living room, a peculiar site met her. Ryu, Hakkai, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Goku, Gojyo and Sanzo were all standing silently around one suitcase.

"Uh...is there something wrong?" she inquired

"Well, Tokyo-dono, the suitcase, um...it almost bit Hiei's hand off..." Hakkai explained

"Kami damned suitcase..." Hiei muttered

"Maybe...we should poke it with something..." Gojyo ventured

Tokyo squealed in delight.

"NO ONE MOVE, I'LL GET THE STICK!!! " she said happily running off

o.O'

"She likes poking things with sticks." Ryu explained

All nodded in agreement. Poking stuff was fun! Tokyo charged into the room with a long stick. She proceeded to poke the man-eating suitcase. Unfortunately, ((for her anyway...)) the suitcase bit the stick, crushing it into tiny splinters. O.O

"Noooooooooooo!!! How could you?! That was my favorite stick!" she cried in anguish

"Eh...don't worry. We can get you a new stick at the beach." Yusuke said

"OKAY!!!"

"...so. What do we do now?" Goku asked

"OH, FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!-

_BANG_

_BANG_

_BANG_

-NOW CAN WE PLEASE FINISH PACKING SO WE CAN CONTINUE ON THIS GOD FORSAKEN TRIP?!" Sanzo yelled

Everyone sat wondering why they hadn't thought of that in the first place. That is until Ryu spoke up...

"No."

"'No' what?" Sanzo asked

"I mean, 'No' we can't finish packing."

"Why the hell not?"

"Well, this is obviously the boss of this stage. And everyone who plays video games knows, a boss isn't dead until it starts to blink red and you deliver the finishing blow. Then they'll usually say something like, "Curse you!!! AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHH!!!...". Then they either blow up or turn into tiny particles and disappear." he explained

"What the fuck?"

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Tokyo nodded in agreement. Being seasoned video game players themselves, they knew Ryu knew what he was talking about. Sanzo muttered "Whatever..." and they all proceeded to kick the living shit out of the suitcase from hell as cheesy GameBoy fight music played in the background. Suddenly it began to blink red.

"This is for earlier, bastard!!!" Hiei yelled, stabbing it with his katana

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!!!," the suitcase said. "You may have defeated me this time, but next time you won't be as lucky! CUUUUUUUUURRRSEE YOOOOOOOOOUUUUU!!!"

The suitcase turned into particles and blew away. Queue cheesy victory music.

"W00t! Level Up!!!" Tokyo yelled

"Can we get moving now?!" Sanzo grumbled

"Yep! Everybody bring your stuff outside!" Ryu ordered

"I'll be out in a minute!" Tokyo said rushing upstairs to get her suitcase

Making sure she packed everything, she grabbed the suitcase and ran down the stairs, not bothering to lift the thing so it made a _WHUMP_ noise every time it hit a step. She dragged it over to the Suburban minivan in her driveway.

"Who's car is this?" she asked

"Mine." Hakkai responded

"What happened to Hakuryuu?...no...don't tell me...Goku ate him?!" she gasped

"Nope. This is him."

"But I thought he could only transform into Jeep?" Ryu said

Hakkai studied the minivan now in front of them. He shrugged his shoulders.

"That's what I thought." he said going to help everyone load their stuff

o.O'

Oro?

After all the things were loaded and/or strapped to the roof, they all climbed inside. Hakkai was driving of coarse.

Now you must be wondering, "How can 10 people fit in a minivan when there are only 8 seats?" The answer is quite simple...IT'S A MAGIC SUBURBAN!!!!

"Ah, so that's how we managed to fit everyone and their luggage in..." Hakkai noted

Quiet you.

"Hai, hai, gomen..."

"What was that voice?" Kurama asked glad to finally have a line

"That was me!" Tokyo said

"Okay...how?"

"Silly Kurama-kun...everyone knows that since I'm the authoress, I get magical authoress powers! Watch!"

She rolled down the window and pointed a finger outside. In a puff of smoke a banana with a face, legs, and arms appeared in the driveway. It stood there for a minute looking confused and then began to sing and dance,

"IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! Wheyat? Wheyat? Wheyat? Wheyat? The ladle. Ladle. Ladle. Ladle. PEANUT BUTTER JELLY, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY WITH A BASEBALL BAT! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY WITH A BASEBALL BAT!"

_SPLAT_

"Oh my..."

"You...you ran over my banana!...oh well."

"Okay then...we're on our way!"

**Tokyo, Ryu, Yusuke, and Kuwabara start singing**

"We're on the road again! Oh, I just can't wait to get on the road again!"

**Group groan**

**Chapter 1 FIN**

Okay so there's chapter one. No, it wasn't very good, but I promise chapter two will be better! So please review, and remember...FLAMES COOK MY DINNER!!!!!!!!!


End file.
